Forever
by Laureliz52
Summary: ***ALLEGIANT SPOILERS*** What happens if Tobias gets to Tris before she dies?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second alternate ending to Allegiant, so tell me which one you like better. Thanks and leave me more suggestions on what else to write!**

* * *

**Tris**

I know that David won't buy my stalling any longer so I bolt across the room towards the keypad. Just as I'm about to reach it, I hear a loud bang come from his direction, then all I feel is pain. My hand shoots to my lower back and all I feel is a sticky, warm liquid. I fall to the ground, but I drag myself forward. If I don't activate the memory serum, then all of this will have been for nothing. If I die, who's going to save Chicago? Caleb? Tobias? I can't let anyone else die because of my failures, so I grit my teeth and raise my hand to the keypad.

As soon as I click the code into place, I hear another gunshot. For a moment, all I feel is numbness. Then, the pain sweeps through me as I feel my blood dripping from my neck. I try to focus on what's important, locating the green button, but I can barely see. A black border starts to skirt my vision and I stumble back.

"You're just like your mother," David sneers from behind me, "too stubborn to see what needs to be done."

He shouldn't have said that. A rush of adrenaline surges through me as I turn around to glare at him. "My mother sacrificed to save me." I push myself up and lean against the wall to help support my weight. "It was you who was the stubborn one." The words spill out of my mouth. If I'm going to die, I'm not letting this bastard talk trash about my family. "Maybe if you listened to her, she's still be here with us." With that, I quickly lift my hand and press the green button. As soon as I feel the convex surface click into place, I hear the final bang.

I fall to the ground, my hand covering my left eyebrow. As I remove it, I see my hand full of blood. I look up, hoping to get one more snide comment into David, but instead of seeing that filthy monster, I see my mother. She starts to walk towards me. Scratch that, glide towards me. Her feet hover above the ground, and her gaze never strays from my face. When she meets me, she kneels down and presses her warm, soft hand against my head wound.

"Look what he did to you," she coos, tears forming in her eyes. I can't do anything except stare at her. "It's okay. You're safe now." She hugs me and I'm able to stifle a sob.

"Am I done? Can I come with you now?" I ask, and this time I mean it. I'm tired, cold, and in too much pain to think. I open my mouth to say more, but a cry comes out instead.

"Shhh," she places her finger over my lips and I look back up at her. "You can come with me, but not yet. Look over there, someone needs you." I follow her finger and I see Tobias burst through the doors. I look back at my mom to ask what's going on, but she vanished.

"Tris!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias**

I was amazed how easy that was. Evelyn willfully agreed to come back with us, and Johanna accepted our terms. Now, maybe I can get back soon enough to help Tris cope with the loss of Caleb. I'm not saying that I'm sad that he died, after all he did, but it seems that Tris forgave him and will need a little comforting. I catch myself smiling when I think of Tris. Now that we're all safe, maybe we can finally have a life together. I look up and see Evelyn looking at me, smiling. I reach out and grab her hand. I can just picture this perfect life now.

After a little while of driving, we make it back to the Bureau. I open the doors to get out and my ears quickly fill with the sound of sirens. "What's going on?" I try to yell over the noise, but no one seems to hear me. I figure it must have something to do with the release of the memory serum, and I start to walk over to the entrance, eager to reunite with Tris.

I know that something is wrong as soon as I open the door. Cara is sitting in the lobby, a huge bandage covering half of her head. As soon as she sees me, she comes over to give me a hug. "What's going on?" I ask her. "Where's Tris?"

"I don't know," she replies, "but I haven't heard from her or Caleb since the serum got released." My fists start to clench. That's not a bad thing, right? Tris is probably just mourning Caleb and doesn't want to be disturbed. There's no way that both of them di-. I push the though from my mind and walk away from Cara, not saying a word. Christina tries to ask me whats going on, but I push past her and keep walking. Tris needs me, and I need her.

My heart sinks to my feet as soon as I see him. Caleb is lying next to a closed metal door, sobbing, without a wound in sight. "Where is she?" I growl, my steady walk turning into a full out sprint.

"Tobias! I'm so, so sorry. I ca-can't"

"It's a simple question. Where. Is Tris?"

"In there." He nods his head in the direction of the door. "I can't get it open, and I heard gunshots." Without thinking I whip my gun out of my pocket and aim it at the lock. Caleb dives out of the way as I hear the satisfying click of the door unlocking. I step over him and look into the room.

Blood is everywhere. I skim the walls for Tris, but all I see is a dazed David. Without thinking, I point the gun between his eyes and pull the trigger. Then, my eyes search the room again, but lower this time. There, in the back corner is a tiny body, drenched in blood. "Tris!"

Just like that, time stops. Blood is gushing from her head, never a good sign. I want to run to her, tell her that I'm here and that everything is okay, but I can't. Everything is not okay. Tris was here, alone, while I was taking my sweet time walking over here. I can't look at her, but I can't look away. Tris. My Tris. Curled up in a tiny ball, not moving. I catch a sob in my throat. I can't make any sound. Then, I see her head lift up and look at me. I find the strength I need and sprint towards her, tears blurring my vision. My feet slosh in the puddles of blood that I pass through on my way to get to her. Since when does it take so long to run a couple feet? I need to get to her. I need to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

My voice catches in my throat when I see Tobias start to run over to me. Why's he here and where did my mom go? He reaches me, and his face goes pale. "No, no no. Tris, can you hear me?"

I try to answer, but my voice escapes me, so I settle with a nod. My vision in skirted with blackness, but I keep my gaze on Tobias. Keep it together, Tris. Remember what you're fighting for. Don't forget your promise to him.

Tobias crouches down next to me, then places my head on his lap. He opens his mouth to say something, but a bellowing sob escapes it and fills my heart with pain. I hate seeing him this way. My physical pain is starting to numb, but this emotional pain is just too much for me to handle. The tugging of the string comes back, and I am tempted to give in to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caleb peek his head through the door. He emits a loud gasp, and I turn my head to look at him. Tobias hears him too. Without lifting his eyes off of me, he says, "Caleb, go get a doctor."

"Can't you just carry her? It would be a lot faster and her odds of surv-"

"I can't lift her up, I can't break her anymore. Please, just go get a doctor." I must be in serious trouble if Tobias is begging Caleb to do something. I can't remember the last time he spoke to him in a civil manner. When Caleb just stands there, Tobias loses it. "GO!" This is the Tobias I fell in love with. A smile sneaks across my face

"Tobias." I try to say his name like I usually do, full of strength and passion, but it comes out more like a whisper. Tobias' gaze softens as he gingerly touches my face. He wipes the blood out of my eyes, and pushes my hair out of my face. I reach up to touch him, but my hands are shaking too much. He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, his hands trembling almost as much as mine.

"Tris, you're going to be okay." I can't tell if he's trying to reassure me or himself, but it's not working either way. I feel the string tug even harder now.

Before I can stop myself, words start spilling out of my mouth. "It hurts, Tobias. I don't know how much longer I can do this." I hate sounding so weak, but I'm in too much pain to care.

Tobias doesn't respond. His eyes bear into my own, and he blinks often to wash away the tears. Behind him, I see my mother start to materialize. I turn my head to look at her full on. "Mom, I don't want to leave." She smiles, but slowly shakes her head. She does not speak, but I know that she's telling me that my time's up.

Tobias looks in the direction of my mother, but doesn't see anything. Of course he doesn't, he isn't suffering hallucinations due to blood loss. "Tris." His voice is a lot calmer now. I force my head to look back at him. "It's okay. You can go with your mom."

"Bu-bu-but I promised you that I would never leave." I don't even try to stop the tears from rushing down my face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Tris. I should have known you would have never let Caleb sacrifice himself for you. Don't apologize."

I lift my trembling hands to his shirt and try to pull him closer to me, but my hand just falls back onto my chest. Luckily, he gets the message and leans over me. His lips press against mine and I melt into the kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, but full with a sense of urgency. He pulls back and just stares at me, his eyes blurred with tears.

"Thank you." I whisper, as I finally give into the string. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tris. Forever." He kisses my forehead one last time and I start to close my eyes. The last thing I hear is a faint whisper. "Be brave, Tris."

I reach for my mother's hand, and I turn around to look at Tobias one last time. His head is resting on my unmoving chest, and he's shaking uncontrollably. I want to go comfort him, but I know that my time here is done. With a tear, I turn back towards my mother and walk into the light.

* * *

**So I know that this is kind of depressing, but I feel better allowing them to say goodbye. I'll probably write one more chapter in Tobias' pov to tie everything up. Please review and tell me how you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews guy! Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tobias**

My whole body is numb. My head is resting on her chest, and it kills me how still it is. I know that this is what she wanted, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Somewhere behind me I hear the door open and several gasps. Why couldn't they have come 5 minutes earlier? If they had, would Tris still be here. I push that thought out of my head.

Before I realize what's going on, I feel someone's hands wrench me off of Tris. I look up and see Matthew's solemn face. "I'm so sorry," he mutters to me. I try and fight him off of me, I can't let these strange men take her away from me, but I'm too weak to put up a fight. They take her out of the room and I just crumble to the floor.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I lift my head to see Caleb's tear stricken face. I think of hundreds of snarky responses, but I simply nod my head. If Tris spent her final minutes forgiving him, I can try to not kill him. I don't wait for his response. I stand up and walk out of the room, pushing Matthew of the way.

I don't have a final destination, I just want to get out of here. Everything around hers reminds me of her. I want to scream, but I don't feel anything. My whole body is numb. I walk aimlessly down the hallways until I hear someone call my name from behind. Her voice is high and songlike, and a sense of hope starts to fill my chest. I whip my head around to see Christina. He heart drops to my feet, and I turn away.

Christina runs up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. Her face reassures me of what I already know, that she is truly dead. Without saying a word, she wraps her arms around my neck and we both lose it. I know that crying isn't going to bring her back, but it seems to be the only thing that helps.

* * *

We decide to hold a joint funeral for both Tris and Uriah. I feel like they would have liked it that way. Maybe their watching over us, laughing about how weak we look. The thought brings a smile to my face.

The past week has been a blur. I try to keep moving, and forget about what happened, but that's easier said than done. Too many people come and share their condolences with me, and it just makes the whole thing more surreal. It still hasn't hit me that she's not coming back, that I'm never going to see her bright blue eyes ever again. The only thing that keeps me going is knowing that she's at peace. After so much fighting and so much loss, she can finally relax again. I know that I'm going to see her again, someday, but I can't stop living my life to grieve for her. She would have wanted me to be strong. She would have wanted me to be Dauntless.

* * *

**So I know that this is a pretty sucky ending, but I didn't know how to make it any better. Please keep up with the wonderful reviews and don't forget to check out my other work, Allegiant Alternate Ending (clever name, right?). I'm thinking about starting a longer story about these characters in a totally different, non-Divergent setting. Would you read it? Thanks again!**


End file.
